The Walking Dead- Unbelievable
by XxKuroButlerxX
Summary: Sarah was all alone. She found her mother Carol with a few other survivors. She then met Shane. She knew that Shane was a creep since she met him. Can Daryl and Carol save Sarah in time from Shane?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: The beginning **

Sarah was walking around in the deserted city. Since the whole virus came around she hasn't seen one human. " Hello? Anyone here? " She said holding her shotgun in front of her ready to fire. She wasn't really the tough types but she still made it through until now. A walker came running up to her. She tried to shoot it but her gun got stuck.

" I am so dead.." She said trying to hit the walker away from her with the gun. As she was about to get bitten a gun was fired at the walker. The walker fell and stayed on the ground. Sarah looked over. It was a human with some other humans behind him.

" Are you alright?" The stranger asked. " Did you get bitten or scratched?"

" I don't think so.." Sarah replied.

" Well, I'm Rick. And that's Andrea, Lori, my son Carl,Daryl, Carol and Shane."

" Wait did you say Carol-?"

Carol walked over. She had tears in her eyes." Sarah?"

" Mom?!" Sarah hugged Carol. " Where's Sophia?" Everyone looked down. " No..." Sarah got tears in her eyes. " Did she..."

Carol nodded slowly sheading a tear. Sarah looked down. Rick walked over. " You're welcome to join us back at the RV. " Rick, Andrea, Carl, Daryl, and Lori walked away. Shane just stood there for a moment looking at Sarah then he walked away also.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Sarah sat next to her mom eating fish. She put the plate of fish down. " What happened to Edd? I see that he's not here..." Carol nodded.

"Well, he's dead..." Carol looked down a little. " But I have Daryl now." She smiled. Daryl walked over.

Sarah looked at Carol and Daryl together an smiled. " I'll be in the RV. " Sarah walked away. She walked into the RV and started to talk to Andrea getting advise on how to use a gun.. Properly.

Carol looked at Daryl. " Thanks for helping me... " Carol smiled at Daryl.

Daryl looked back at Carol. " Well, it's the least I could do." He smiles and kissed her forehead and walked away.

Part2: Sarah's POV

I can't believe that I saw my mom again. We haven't seen each other since we all got split up in Atlanta. I heard my mother laughing while I was getting advice on how to use a gun from Andrea. Shane walked up to me. " Can I talk to you for a second?" He said with a kind of dull look in his eyes. I nodded and got up and followed Shane outside.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He pushed me up against a tree.

" You know, you're very pretty for your age. How old are you exactly?" He smirked. I looked at him kind of scared.

" Well I'm 18...why..." I tried to push him away from me but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed me and pinned me against the tree. " Get off of me!" I yelled. My mother came running out with Daryl.

Daryl grabbed his arrow gun and put it to Shane's head. " Back off Shane. Leave her alone." Shane backed off slowly. I ran over to my mother and hugged her. Daryl looked back at me. " You tell me if he does that again. Then I'll definitely do something about it." Daryl said. I nodded slowly. Shane walked away angrily.

I breathed deeply. " Thanks Daryl..." I looked at him. Daryl nodded.

" Remember what I said.." He walked away.

Carol gave me a look.

" Did he touch you in any way? Besides pinning you to a tree?"

" No..." I looked at her. Still breathing deeply, I looked at my arm and had a few scratches. I sighed.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up quietly. I could've sworn that I fell asleep on a bed because now I'm in an abandoned building. I looked around. I noticed that I was chained to the wall which kind of surprised me. I tried to struggle but couldn't get out. I saw Shane walk out. " Well, your awake." He said with a big fat smirk on his face. I tried to struggle some more. " Dont even try. Your chained up to the wall. " He smirked, walked over and put a handkerchief over my eyes so I couldn't see. I struggled a lot more.

" Let me-!" I said. Shane kissed me instantly. I moved my head. He put both of his hands up to my face and kept my head still. He then kept kissing me while he ran his left hand down the side of my body to my waist.

" Dont worry. I won't hurt you, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll be an adult..." He smirked again and pinned me to the wall. I couldn't move at all. I really hoped that a miracle could happen...but why does he want me?


	2. The Walking Dead- Unbelievable Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yeah i know not a long series or whatever. But what can I say? This is the ending. I obviously will have more The Walking Dead stories though.**

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Many things crossed my mind, but I wanted her to be mine. I would do anything for her. But, right now she is mine.

Sarah's POV

" Please..." I said. " Why are you doing this?!" I tried to look at Shane.

Again, he silenced me with another kiss. I tried to avoid him but he wouldn't stop. I heard him unzip something, then I started to freak out.

" You will be mine Sarah." He smirked. He then started to kiss my neck. I heard banging at the door. It was Rick and Daryl.

" Shane! We know that you have Sarah in there! " Daryl said.

" He-!" I tried to say. Then I got a knife in my arm, I screamed.

" Shh. " Shane said, he covered my mouth. I slowly slipped out of the chains and kicked Shane away. I took the blindfold off of my face and looked around. Shane chuckled then smirked again, he grabs a knife and started cutting my arm. I kicked him away again and held my arm in pain. Daryl ran in with Rick behind him.

" Sarah...SHANE!" Daryl shot Shane in the head and helped me out. Rick helped also. Carol ran over to me.

" Sarah!" She said. I heard her crying. She hugged me. I flinched in pain. Daryl saw walkers coming our way. " Walkers... Damn.." Carol said. She helped me to the car. Daryl and Rick ran into the car and started driving. Carol put her hand over my arm to make it stop bleeding a little.

A FEW DAYS LATER..

I laid down on the ground. I still had some marks from Shane which kinda creeped me out. That guy was a complete pedobear! Jeez, I wish that he never met me. But now I'm happier. I met a teenager guy my age and we started dating apparently. My mother always used to tell me that everything happened for a reason. She also said that god would put his foot down one day. I just think that he's tired of all the shit.


End file.
